Simplicity in the Moment
by The Heartbreak Babe
Summary: As Shawn and Hunter share a hotel room, they spend their free time doing seperate activities to pass the time. Somewhere along the line, however, both men find themselves reflecting on their friendship.


**Simplicity in the Moment**

Story: As Shawn and Hunter share a hotel room, they spend their free time doing seperate activities to pass the time. Somewhere along the line, however, both men find themselves reflecting on their friendship.

Time Period: A few weeks before Unforgiven 2006

Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley worked in silence. There was no Motorhead blaring through the sound system to cause Shawn to pack his things and move to the opposite room. To his defense, Shawn didn't have to worry about Hunter complaining about how there was no more hot water left in the shower. Instead, both men were catching up on some activities that their unusual job didn't permit them much time for.

Hunter was laying down comfortably in a black leather couch reading a book, his legs crossed at the ankles. Shawn, on the other hand, was sitting at the table working on a jigsaw puzzle. Both men spoke no words. They were too engrossed in their seperate activities to communicate with each other. The only sounds heard in the room were that of Hunter occassionally flipping a page in his book or Shawn tapping his fingers on the table when he didn't know where to place his next piece.

Being that this was his first off day in two weeks, Shawn was given the choice to stay in the area or fly back to his hometown of San Antonio. As much as he wanted to spend some quality time with his wife and kids, he didn't see the point in flying home for a day only to fly back in less than twenty four hours. He thought that that was unneccessary so he declined the offer and opted for a two-hour phone call back home as his way of checking in. Hunter didn't have that problem. He and his wife, Stephanie McMahon, worked for the same company so she was always nearby if he needed her. Although he was off work, she wasn't. She was busy working with the other Superstars who served their off day the previous day, but she'd check on him once she'd catch a break. Hunter didn't mind, though. He was just glad that he was getting some quiet time to do whatever he wanted. He was pretty sure Shawn felt the same way as well. As he thought that, he momentarily forgot his book. He glanced up at his best friend and analyzed him for a moment.

_Shawn and I have been best friends for years_, Hunter thought to himself, still looking at Shawn. _I was there for him when he was having trouble dealing with the departure of Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. I've seen him at his best and I've seen him at his worst. People think they know this man. They think they know him because of all the things he's done in his past. That man went through hell back then and he's still catching hell because of his love for the Bible. Shawn can never get a break from these bastards. I mean, he changes his life for the better and pricks like Bret Hart talk crap about how he's using his newfound faith as a mask. I don't know how Shawn manages to live day to day knowing what these people think about him. There's no doubt in my mind that he's a true Christian. Hell, I see the difference first hand. He's not who he used to be. He's a family man now. He's more cautious about what he does on screen. These jerks need to realize that crap. And he's a dang good wrestler, too! It amazes me to see how he can still fare well against guys like Big Show, Edge, and Randy Orton. Hell, I add myself to that list of opponents. This ain't ballet! God must be on his side every single night for him to still do all of this. I mean, I know I'm not very religious but I respect the fact that Shawn's not ashamed to say the name Jesus Christ to anyone. In my opinion, that takes balls. Heck, I even ask Shawn some things about the Bible. The guy knows what he's talking about. This isn't a gimmick. This is the real him. Forget what everyone else says. I'm his friend through thick and thin and I'll be with him all the way. There's not a thing that can change that!_

Just then, Shawn felt like he was being watched. He put down his jigsaw piece and glanced back at Hunter. Before Hunter could react, Shawn broke the silence.

"Are you all right, Hunter? You seem to be in a trance."

Almost out instinct, Hunter quickly shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Nah, I'm fine, Shawn. Go back to your puzzle."

Shawn still felt that Hunter was in deep thought but he didn't acknowledge it. He just shrugged and went back to his puzzle. After a while, Hunter went back to his thoughts.

_I can't believe this! We're professional wrestlers! We get paid to talk crap and "hurt" people. And yet Shawn's sitting there playing with puzzle pieces like he's an average joe! Just one look at him almost has me forgetting all the blood he's splilled throughout the years. I don't know. Maybe the business is finally getting to me. Or maybe it's just the simplicity of it..._

Again, Shawn felt like he was being watched. He locked eyes with Hunter and was half-annoyed. "Hunter, do you need to come out of the closet?"

Hunter was surprised Shawn would ask that kind of question. He started to wonder if his attitude was starting to rub off on Shawn. "Out of the closet? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Hunter, you've been staring at me for the past five minutes. I hate to break it to ya, " Shawn smiled, "but I'm taken!"

Both men laughed at what Shawn said.

"But seriously, Hunter, is anything wrong?"

"Nah. Nothing at all. Just go back to your puzzle."

Again, Shawn shrugged and continued where he left off. This time, however, Hunter went back to his book. To make sure that he wasn't being watched, Shawn glanced back at Hunter and was pleased to know that his friend was finally minding his own. All of a sudden, Shawn stopped working on his puzzle to study Hunter a little bit.

_A lot of people just don't know Hunter. They like to think they do, but they don't. I've heard the stories. I've witnessed the backlash. It's a shame how no one wants to give him his due. I wonder what they'd say if he wasn't married to Stephanie. The common thought around here is that if you're affiliated with a McMahon then you MUST be getting certain favors. How in the world does he deal with that kind of pressure? Well, look who's talking. It's the same with me. Two words: Bret Hart. The two of us have never seen eye to eye and probably never will. He's called me a few choice words, but my life doesn't stop for him. Maybe that's how Hunter's mind works. Maybe that's why we've been friends for so long. We GET each other. Deep down, we understand each other because we can relate to each other. I'm proud of the guy. He sacrificed so much to be who he is today. I remember when he was first starting out. He hadn't quite got to the point where Motorhead's music became his anthem. By the time we came together to form D-Generation X, he was looking up to me for guidance. Now look at him. He's his own man. People come up to him now for guidance. Wow! What a blessing! I've never really come to realize that until now._

_Our matches together since I've been back have been awesome. So yeah, we spilled a lot of blood along the way. So what? The point of the matter was that we tore the house down every night and got just as hyped up as the fans we faithfully perform for. Outside of our career, Hunter has been a blessing to me. I've heard stories about how people lose their friends once they become born again. Thankfully, I didn't have that problem. Hunter's been very considerate of my faith and even asks questions about the Bible but I make sure not to beat him over the head with it. I treat everyone else here the same way. I guess one could say that I had a great example in my wife. She never made me feel like I HAD to be a Christian. She was careful throughout my transformation. She had me find God on my own. I go by that same example. I figure that if it worked for me - the chief of all sinners - then it can work for others, too. I'm just glad that he has a genuine curiousity for the Word. It only makes our friendship stronger. Shawn looked at his puzzle and then back at Hunter. It's strange. We have the most unusual job and yet we're both doing the usual everyday activities. As many times Hunter has come to the ring and dominated his opponents, he looks so approachable reading his book. Maybe I've been in the game too long. Our line of work is just so complicated, but it's the simplicity in the moment that speaks for itself..._

Without warning, Hunter looked up from his book and locked eyes with Shawn. Feeling embarrased, Shawn's face quickly turned red. Hunter saw this as his opportunity to get Shawn back for his earlier comment. He gave Shawn a sly smile. "So, Shawn, are you sure you're not out of the closet?"

"Hey now! I'm down with G-O-D, not G-A-Y!"

Shawn and Hunter laughed.

"So, Shawn, what your problem?"

"Oh, nothing. I just happened to look up when you did."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, alright. You got me. I was...thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Nothing really. Just our friendship."

At this point, Hunter's face turned red.

"What's wrong with you?" Shawn said.

"Nothing. It's just funny. I was thinking about the same thing a few moments ago."

"Stop pullin' my leg, Hunter."

"I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Gosh, Hunter. Can I think independently?"

"Apparently not, Shawn. I realized that we're a lot alike. We've both gone through hell to become the men we are today," Hunter began to talk with an intensity that was similar to his various promos. "I mean, we've both had our obsticles. You with Bret Hart and me with guys who claim that I'm the best because of Stephanie."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Shawn looked amazed.

"Weird..."

"Yeah, it is. I find it strange that for us to be wrestlers, we sure seem average with our books and puzzles."

"Shawn, are you sure you can't read minds?"

"I'm sure that I can't. It's just that we've hung around each other for so long that we practically know each other's thoughts. It's scary."

"Yeah. It is."

Both men sat in silence for a minute while looking at the floor. Shawn spoke first.

"So, Hunter. What book are you reading?"

Hunter shrugged. "The Giver."

Shawn looked amazed. "The Giver? You mean the one written by Lois Lowry?"

"So I take it you've read it?"

"Well, duh. Who hasn't? I happened to have read that a few years ago. It's mainly for kids, but it's great for adults, too. Don't tell me this is your first time reading that?"

"Nah, I've read it before when I was younger," said Hunter as he put a finger between the pages of the book to keep his spot. "I always thought that I'd understand it more as I got older."

"Good thinking. Some books are like that sometimes."

"Yeah," Hunter looked at the book cover and then quickly looked back at Shawn. "So what's up with you and that puzzle of yours?"

"Oh, this?" Shawn said, pointing at the almost completed puzzle. "Well, Rebecca thought that it'd be a great idea to give Cameron a puzzle to play with. She said that it teaches him both patience and how to think outside the box. When Cheyenne gets older, she'll get her own puzzle, too."

Hunter was impressed with such an idea. "You know, I never would've thought of that."

"You and me both."

"I might have to tell Steph about that of Aurora."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That's why I'm doing a puzzle right now for myself. I forgot how fun it is."

Hunter chuckled. "Don't you mean how challenging? Sometimes you looked completely frustrated."

"Yeah, but I'm still trying, aren't I? When I do this with Cameron, I want him to see my patience a an example of how I want him to be. I live by the rule 'leadership by example'."

"Oh, great," Hunter chuckled, "So you were watching when Steve Austin led the Alliance! Boy, you Texans are beyond me." Hunter playfully shook his head at the thought.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not attacking people and drinking beer while I'm at it!"

"Yeah, true." Hunter looked at his watch. "Wow! Look at the time. Why don't we head out and see what the rest of the boys are doing?"

"Might as well. I think Ric Flair and Roddy Piper are hanging out at a burger joint around here. We could get a bite to eat, too."

"Well, let's do it." said Hunter as he rose to his feet and streched. Both men put on their shoes, grabbed their wallets, and headed towards the door. As Hunter opened the door, Shawn walked through it. He looked at the sunny summer sky. When he looked behind him, he saw that Hunter went back inside the hotel. Shawn returned his gaze to the scene before him as Hunter quickly stepped out of the hotel room with two items in his hand.

"It seems we almost forgot these." said Hunter. It was their sunglasses.

"You're right about that." Shawn took his sunglasses out of Hunter's hand and put them on. They walked to Hunter's rental car. Shawn sat in the passenger's seat as Hunter took full control in the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and drove the car out of the parking lot.

"I don't know about you, Hunter, but I'm craving a cheeseburger and some fries. I've got to have them!" said Shawn.

"That's you. I want a double cheesburger with a milkshake on the side!" said Hunter.

"Fair enough, but don't steal my fries like you did last time. I'll have my eyes on you!"

"Look who's talking! This coming from a man who won't admit that a strawberry milkshake is his best friend, too! At least I'm open about it!"

Shawn gave Hunter a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I know your secret. Whenever you're on the road, you drink your fair share of shakes, much to Rebecca's disproval."

"Hey, don't get me started on those chocolate chip cookies you've been stuffing your face with! I saw your secret stash out in the open in your gym bag the other night, "Shawn chuckled when he saw the embarrassed look on his friend's face, "I guess the pot has nothing on the kettle, huh?"

"Idiot." Hunter said playfully.

"You're just mad because I found you out!"

As Shawn gloated over his verbal victory on him, Hunter couldn't help but laugh. Here was his best friend, forty-one years old, and yet he never lost his sense of playfulness. He had to admit to himself that this was something Shawn was still able to keep after being born again. He also had toadmit to himself that his buddy always brought out the best in him. As soon as Shawn finished praising himself, Hunter changed the mood to a more serious atmosphere.

"You know, Shawn, I've got to be honest with you. I'm glad we're friends. Without your support, I wouldn't be as confident in myself as I am today."

Shawn stopped laughing and changed to a more serious look. He knew that deep down they respected each other, but it was always humbling to actually hear the words. Hunter continued.

"And I have to admit, I wasn't sure if you really were the Christian you proclaimed yourself to be. I just wasn't sure if it was just a fad or something real. But since those days when I questioned your authenticity, I have come to realize that everything you say about your faith is true. The day I realized that was the day I stopped questioning it. A lot of timesI wondered if we could still be friends. I mean, not to be rude, but some people can overdo a thing and make it worse. You know what I mean?"

Hunter briefly took his eyes off the road and looked over at the older man beside him. Shawn didn't respond. He just sat down looking at his lap. The way Shawn was sitting made Hunter feel guilty about the words he had just spoken.

"Oh, Shawn. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you upset. I was just telling you how I really felt."

Shawn sniffed. "No, it wasn't that, Hunter. It wasn't that at all."

Shawn looked up at his friend who again took his eyes off the road to look at him. This time Hunter realized why Shawn was so silent. He noticed that fresh tears were running down Shawn's face. He sometimes forgot that his buddy was the type to get emotional with such praise. Shawn continued.

"It doesn't surprise me at all that you felt that way. What got me so choked up is that you actually admitted it to me and were honest," Shawn sniffed again as his face slightly turned red. He removed his sunglasses and wiped his eyes. "It hurts, Hunter, it hurts. It hurts to see guys talk about me like I'm a dog. People that don't even know me tell me that I'm going to Hell. I hear it all the time. They can't seem to get Montreal out of their minds. They'll forever link me to Bret Hart. I'll always be known as 'the guy who screwed Bret Hart'. And that was ten years ago. Ten years ago! I'm forty-one, Hunter, and ten years later I'm still hearing all of this."

Hunter was surprised to see Shawn like this. He got off the road and parked his car in the parking lot of a local supermarket. Thankfully, the windows were tinted so they didn't have to worry about being fully exposed to those around them. He shut off the ignition and gave Shawn his full attention. Shawn wiped his eyes again.

"I don't mean to get so emotional in front of you like this, but it gets at me sometimes. It seems like now that I'm a Christian, everybody all of a sudden thinks that they know what will happen to me once I die. I was on my way to Hell before I found the Lord and these same people never said a word then. I know what you're going to say, Hunter, but I'll say it for you: I can't please everyone. I'm very well aware of that, but that doesn't take the pain away," Shawn sniffed. He paused for a moments before he continued. Hunter allowed him the time. "Now I know that sometimes I come off as brave. I can come across as a man who is not affected by those words. But at the same time, I'm still a man. I'm still human. I'm still flesh and bones. I've sinned just like any other man has. But do my sins have to be read back to me like I'm a child?"

Hunter put a hand on Shawn's shoulder to comfort him. He didn't say anything. He just let Shawn say his piece. Shawn took in a deep breath and looked at his best friend.

"I'm glad that you're still my friend, Hunter. I'm glad that you gave me a chance to prove myself to you. I respect you so much for that. You supported me back when I was too proud to notice just how good I had it. I can say the same for Kevin, Scott, and Kid as well. It's always been the five of us. All four of you continue to support me. I'm a blessed man. I see how good I have it now," Shawn paused as if he gained a new thought. "Thank you, Hunter."

"Well, Shawn, I should thank you, too. You've stood by me just like I've stood by you. I'm glad that you didn't turn your back on me like everyone else did because of Steph. You know, when we were in that room together minding our own business, I realized just how much we need one another. I understand how you feel, Shawn, and I don't give a rat's foot what people say. There's nothing wrong with a grown man crying. There's not a darn thing wrong with it. If men weren't supposed to cry then I don't think God would've given us the power to do it. Yeah, Montreal was ten years ago, but you don't need to worry about that anymore. It's just like what you told me a few months back. You told me that God looks at our heart. He looks right here," Hunter pointed to his chest. "It's just like what you pointed to me in the Bible. That God looks at the heart of man, but men look at the outward appearance. God has already forgiven you. Let the world be bitter towards you, Shawn. In the end, you don't have to answer to them."

Shawn was very humbled by Hunter's speech. He was at a loss for words. "Wow, Hunter...I'm impressed. I, uh, I don't know what to say. I guess you've really been taking everything I've taught you to heart."

"Yeah, when I ask you about the Bible, I'm very interested in what it has to say. In fact, I forgot to tell you this, but the other day, I asked Stephanie to buy me a Bible."

Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. That's great, Hunter."

Hunter allowed himself a smile. "Hey, that can I say. The way you talk about the Bible would make anyone want to go out and buy one!"

Shawn smiled at the compliment. "Well, I give all the credit to the Lord. He's the One who speaks his Word through me."

"Yeah. That's right...You know, Shawn, we're going to be in Montreal in a few weeks so hopefully all will go well."

"I'm sure I'll still get booed, though, but after yor reminded me of where my real priorities lie, I'm not worried about it. It'll all work out for the good."

"Yep, you're right about that."

"It'll be the same routine: They'll boo me, I'll make a smart aleck remark, they'll boo me even more, and then we'll go home."

The two men laughed at Shawn's way of putting things, especially since they both knew that that's how it always happens. Hunter changed the subject.

"Are you still craving those cheeseburgers and fries?"

"You know I am! I think all of this talking made me more hungry now that I was when we first left the place."

"You and me both," Hunter once again started the engine. He looked over at Shawn and smiled, "Let's eat!"

Hunter pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed towards their original destination. As Hunter drove, he and Shawn began talking about a variety of different subjects. They enjoyed each other's company even more after their talk and looked forward to joining Ric and Roddy at the burger joint.

**A/N: **I wanted this story to be more intimate than my first one. The story took a turn all on its own. I originally intended fot the story to end after Shawn and Hunter realized that they were unkowingly sharing the same thoughts. Many times when I thought it was the right time to end it, a new thought entered my mind and I decided to continue writing.

Looking back on their last discussion, I discovered that Shawn and Hunter didn't really dig deep to each other about why they're still friends. I think the second explanation between the two of them made up for that. I also wanted to showcase both men as human. That's why I went the route that I did with Shawn.

I originally wasn't going to get too spiritual with the story, but the more I picked at Shawn's character, the more I realized that it was necessary for the sake of the story. I also thought that it would be a nice touch to see Hunter show Shawn that his influence with the Bible wasn't taken for granted.

I think that it'd be a nice touch to have Shawn and Hunter explain why they are enjoying their seperate activities. I'm not sure if Shawn really plays with puzzles or if his son does or even if his wife ever suggested it to him. That whole thing was entirely fictional. As for "The Giver", that's fictional as well. I just remember reading that book in middle school and I thought that it was an amazing read and that adults today could still read it and be in awe. The whole point with the seperate activities was to showcase Shawn as a loving husband and father, because, well, we know he's a family man. With Hunter, I used to book as a symbol of his being a thinking man. (Sidenote: I remember Hunter saying on his official MySpace page - before he took it down - that he likes to watch the how and why shows so I thought, "Why not take that real-life mindset and use that in the story?") I don't know if these guys have read the book, but if you haven't check it out. It's great.

Enough of my rambling. Please feel free to review:-)


End file.
